Davis and Kari in: Jack Frost
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: DO NOT READ... SERIOUSLY LONG UPDATES BEING MADE
1. Kari is hiding something

**CHAPTER ONE**

Only about a month before Christmas…

At Obadiah high, the Arts and Drama class were given the privilege of performing a Musical production of any Christmas, or Christmas-Related story for the minor grade-students and preschoolers.

And for extra credit, the class was given the class was told to write up the script for what play they would like to have done. Keeping in mind though that it had to be a Christmas, or Christmas-Related subject.

The class had been working on their scripts since last month, and were almost done. Kari and TK both had the same idea and asked if they could work together, and they got it.

This really ticked Davis off. Kari was up to her "Make Davis Jealous" thing again. He really wished she would cut that out, or did she even care how she was making him feel.

His little crush on her was grown bigger over the years, though he never wanted anyone to know that.

Kari and TK were growing closer over the years, and by now they had been considered the cutest couple in the school. Though they were not officially dating, nor were they even thinking about it.

Still… Davis was really beginning to feel like a loser. Always being targeted by Kari's jealousy game, and provoked by it too from other kids in the school.

Davis also had very little popularity in the school, and after all the heroic things he did for everyone being the greatest of the Digi destined.

Whenever there was a task the others said couldn't be done, Davis did it all by himself. If it wasn't for his ways of never quitting, and never backing down… everyone would've been killed long ago.

"_Some hero I am."_ Davis thought to himself. _"I save the world, I work my best, and still they all treat me as if I'm not there."_

Class ended, and everyone handed in their scripts the teacher would study and decided tomorrow on which one it was going to be.

Davis decided to head to the Digital world for some time alone. Kari and TK came up to him. "Hey Davis, what's happening?" said TK.

"Hi, Davis." added Kari.

But Davis didn't even look at them. "Yeah right! Whatever." He said sounding low and just walked right past them.

Yolei Cody and Ken saw the whole thing as they came up the stairs. "What's up with him?" asked Yolei.

Kari had a feeling. "I think I may have made Davis a little mad." She said. "I was… you know?"

The other had a feeling she was playing "Let's make Davis feel Jealous" again. "Kari, it was fun to do at first, but I think you're stating to go too far with this." said Yolei.

Ken nodded in agreement. "You _have_ been getting a little carried away in your playing with him." He said. "Why do you really do this to him all time?"

Only TK knew the real reason why, but he promised Kari he wouldn't tell the others. "Ah, never mind that." He said. "I'm going to walk her home." He said and they left.

The others were beginning to get really suspicious. Kari was obviously hiding something, but whatever it was it had to wait.

They were meeting with Tai's gang to help work the stage in the auditorium.

See… this was going to be no ordinary play. They wanted this to actually look real, like a watching a movie without the screen, and they had to work on everything.

Izzy was in charge of Lights, special effects.

Ken and Cody were working on the sceneries, and quick scenery changing.

Matt and Tai had a job that required stead hands, and strong arms. Hanging things on wire, even people to make it look as thought they were really flying.

Sora was in charge of making the costumes that did not exist in the in costume box, or making the ones that did exist. right size for who would be wearing them.

Since the play was going to be a musical, Yolei Sora and Mimi were going to be choruses. The people who sang parts of the songs behind the singers.

Kari and TK were in charge of ticket sales, together as usual.

As for Davis, he was in charge of making or finding any music that they could use in the plays, and from what everyone had heard about it, he had really been working hard at it.

But lately, he hadn't been coming to the group, and even if he had, he was really looking bummed. He never spoke to anyone unless he was spoken too, and didn't even so much as glance over to Kari, and refused to work with her unless she was in trouble.

Tai, was one of the only other people there who knew why Davis was bummed, and why Kari had been teasing him overtime, but he also promised not to tell anyone why.

"You okay, Tai." said Matt. "You've been awfully quiet these past few days."

Tai looked up, "Oh… I've just been working hard, that's all." He lied on that bit. _"Somehow we have to get her to tell him."_ He said to himself.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Kari and TK were preparing the tickets at Kari's place. "Kari, you have to stop trying to deny it, and just go and tell him." TK said.

"TK, I can't." said Kari. "What if he's so mad that he never wants to even look at me anymore?"

The truth was, Kari was over-teasing Davis because she was really trying to cover up her feelings for him that she had just realized were growing.

Nobody thought it would happen, but Kari was starting to fall for Davis, and all the heroic things he had done.

Risking his life countless times over to save everyone; Namely, herself. He was incredible, and yet she always knew deep down that she liked him, maybe… even--

But she didn't know if he still really loved her. "I don't want to rush into things, and make it all worse. Why, is it that I can't ever do things right?!"

TK put a comforting arm around her should. "Kari… listen." He said. "We're all just worried about you, and Davis too. We just don't want to see you guys get hurt."

Kari still didn't know. She really just didn't know if she should just tell Davis about her feelings or let him do it first.


	2. Got alot to do

**CHAPTER TWO**

The next day, everyone was so psyched about who's script was going to be the play they had done.

The teacher was looking not only for a story about Christmas in the least, but also a story in general. A story that had some of the major things. Passion, romance, suspense.

A lot of people entered many different scripts.

_-The Little drummer boy_.

_-Rudolf the Red-nosed Reindeer._

_-Frosty the Snowman_.

_-Santa Claus is coming to town._ That was TK and Kari's idea.

And a whole lot of others, and finally the big moment.

The teacher came in and set down his papers. "Well, class… you all did very well on your scripts." He said. "You all get extra credit."

"But as for which script goes on stage. Well… I really enjoyed reading these. In a way, you are all winners, but to be in a more accurate way…"

"_Davis_… is the winner."

The whole class erupted into small gasps and comments like. "Davis… why him?" Davis was just as surprised too. "Mine sir?" he asked.

The teacher nodded. "I've never heard of any story like this one." He replied. "Heart warming, magical, sad… I'll never think the same way again."

Davis almost felt embarrassed.

"Now class… Davis' script will be the play we shall do. And that play is…" he wrote on the blackboard the name of the play.

"_Jack Frost."_

…

"Jack Frost?" said Sora, as she viewed the cast list at the end of the day. "Sounds interesting. Who's staring in it."

Davis handed her the list. "Well, me, Kari, and TK for sure." He said. "And I'm going around and asking people who like to try out."

He handed her a list of all the different roles there were, so far only the roles of who Davis Kari and TK were playing were filled out.

**_Jack Frost_**: Davis

**_Elisa:_** Kari.

**_Sir. Ravano Rightfellow:_** TK

Davis also planed to have auditions, if anybody wanted a role in the play, they could have it. "One thing is for sure, I'm going to need one of the preschool-classes to sign up."

"Preschoolers?" asked Kari. "Why?"

Davis looked at her strangely. "I just need them, that's all." He said calmly. "I got to go, I got tons to do."

Davis was obviously still a little upset, almost as if he wasn't looking forward to this play, even though he was starring in it as the main attraction.

Kari watched Davis until he was out of sight. "Kari, Kari?" called Yolei. "Earth to Kari. We have work to do." She said.

Kari came to her senses. "Oh, yeah, yeah. Sorry." She said.

TK and Tai exchanged looks of dismay. Obviously she hadn't even considered any thought of even talking to Davis about how she really felt.

…

By next week, Davis had his scripts and story plot for his play ready, and he made a list of all the different sceneries and special effects would be required. So far, everything was going fine.

A preschool classes had also signed up for some roles as well.

Some kids would be playing as robotic-knights, referred to in the script as **_K-nights._** Some would be performing as **_Snow gypsies._** Some would even pretended to be some of the other villages who were just supposed to walk about on stage.

And a set of third graders were given some other roles. One of which included the Narrator of the story, who would sit on the sidelines and tell the story over.

As for costumes. Well the preschoolers and the two third graders were already having their costumes made by their mothers, and the chest already provided most of the costumes the main actors would need.

Sora's work was already beginning to get easier. She did however need to make a few special ones that the chest did not provide, and that Davis would have to design.

Now the sceneries were mostly just large tapestry paintings the stage workers could just lift to swap with when changing sceneries.

Most of the props were taken care of too. Large paper-snowflakes. Scenery statures. Izzy even brought in some heavy-duty fog machines to help with special effect and scenes.

So far, no one else had signed up for any other major roles in the play, and that made the rest of the group wonder…

"Hey, maybe some of us can star in the play." Tai suggested. "We don't always have to be behind and off stage, and most of the jobs only require one person anyways."

Everyone began agree. Some of them, namely Yolei, had always wanted to be on stage. So some of them began to sign up.

By the end of the next week, the play was scheduled for three days before Christmas break, which was only two more weeks away, and everything was nearly done.

Yolei, Ken, Tai, and even Cody agreed to be in the play. Joe even came over to help take Tai's place backstage.

All that remained wad the final two costumes for Sora to make, and for everyone to memorize their lines.

Davis handed Sora the Jack Frost outfit he needed. Davis was portraying an elf, so he'd have pointy ears, and wearing a sparkling blue-silver elf's outfit with add-ons.

**_(To make it easier. Davis will wear what the Rakin Bass Jack Frost wore, but with a sparkling cape and tulle-scarves waving from the sleeves.)_**

However, he was almost too embarrassed to give the last one to her. It was a very special one for Kari that was desperately needed for the end of the story.

Kari needed… _A wedding dress._

Nobody was actually shocked or upset in any way that Kari needed one. They read the script, and they knew what it was for.

They really didn't know why Davis wrote the script they way it was happening, and suggested that he change it.. but he'd refused and kept it the way it was.

Kari so desperately wanted to find out why Davis had wrote the script so what happened, happened. In fact, she wondered where he had gotten the idea for the whole plot.

The plot of the story was…

_Jack Frost was portrayed as a handsome elf-sprite well known, but could not be seen or heard at all. He can never be a simple, man, but falls in love with a beautiful woman and wishes to become human and win her heart._

Kari had to know why the end of the script seemed the way it was. "Why would Davis do this to himself?" she wondered.


	3. She's totally into him

**CHAPTER THREE**

Less than a week to go before Christmas break, and the first of three performances.

One was going to be for the preschoolers, then another one for all the students in the high-school.

Finally, as a special treat before the break, the principal and student-body president had arranged for a Christmas-time Dance before the break. It would take place after one final performance.

And as an added bonus. Members of the cast required no admittance, so they could just go in and out as they pleased. They could even wear their costumes if they wished too.

…

Davis was as home the night before dress rehearsal for practice. He didn't have to learn his lines, because… well he wrote the script, he could do all his own performances with his eyes closed.

He was however trying on his costume, and it fit him perfectly. He really did look like someone totally different in that outfit.

Davis had one of the most fun and awesome roles in the play. Being Jack Frost, he got to dress like an elf super-hero, he got to fly on wires.

Izzy even had some special effects done that would make it look like Davis was really blowing freezing winds from his mouth.

The catch was how he wrote the entire story. He didn't just write them up from some book he read or a game he played. He wrote it all up from scratch, and selected the music, based on his feelings.

Davis sometimes did feel like the Jack Frost in his story. Well known, but never seen. Or in Davis' case, well known, but hardly appreciated.

True his friends did great jobs too in the past, but in the end it was always Davis who won the war for them. Davis who saved the world, and what did he get in return.

He got teased by Kari as she flirted with TK. His friends did give him their thanks but sometimes just acted as though he really wasn't there.

Davis wasn't even looking forward to the dance next week, because he was afraid he'd be one of he only people there with no date.

Usually Davis went all school dances, stag. No date, so he went alone hoping for the best. Bad idea!

All those happy couples, TK and Kari included. Davis always left early before the stress and envy ate him alive.

Every time he thought of asking Kari to the dance, he suddenly stopped at the last few feet, because she would mostly be talking with TK, but sometimes, if she was free… well--

He just chickened out.

Davis thought it over a lot. This year, he wasn't going to try and ask her out, or even go to the dance at that. He'd do his performance, then maybe stay around and receive a few compliments from the audience and then split.

Suddenly, there was a knock at his bedroom door. He heard Kari's voice from the other side, "Davis… can I come in?" she asked.

Davis almost thought the last thing he needed to see right now was Kari's face. "Yeah… come on in." he called to her.

Kari came in. "Wow." She said as she stared at him in his costume. "Davis, you look great."

Davis almost blushed. "Gee… thanks." He said. He also remembered back to earlier costume fittings how pretty Kari looked in the gown Sora made for Kari.

Remembering of course, that he designed it himself.

_The body-part clung to her, accentuating her narrow waist, and it had a very full skirt, which flowed around her loosely. Her veil was held in place with a crown of white roses._

"You… looked pretty good in that wedding gown today too." He replied.

Kari blushed this time. "Thanks." She said. "You really are a great costume designer. Maybe you can get a career out of it."

Davis rubbed his the back of his head. "Aw… I'm just an amateur." He said. "Uh… how come you're here? I though you knew all your lines already."

Kari hesitated a bit. "Davis… why did you write the end of the script the way it is?" she asked. "I've never seen anything like this in my life. Why are you doing this to yourself."

Davis had a feeling someone was going to ask that. He didn't want her to know the real reason why, so he quickly came up with a fib.

"I just it thought it may be a change." Davis said. "You know, so people would think differently about things, and know that they're not always as clear as you think."

Kari could sense a tender bit of sadness in his words. "You're lying, Davis." Was what she wanted to say, but for some reason. "Okay… I get it." Was what she said instead.

"I… uh… better go." And she left.

Davis turned his head to stare at the floor, catching a likeness in his carpet. "Real smooth Davis, real smooth." He said to himself.

**_Meanwhile_**…

Kari was sitting outside the building to her own apartment across the street. On a bench. It was snowing just a little bit, and it actually made the night sky look prettier.

Yolei came along on her way home from work "Kari?" she asked sitting down beside her. "What's wrong? You're looking down."

Kari decided to come clean. "Alright… if you must know." She said. "… I'm… I'm totally into Davis."

Yolei's body went wild. "EEE! I knew it."

"Yeah… but--" Kari replied, "I still don't know if he's willing to give us a chance anymore."

"So then, why don't you go and ask him?" asked Yolei.

"Well I did, but He was just looking even more stranger than ever. I think he even lied to me about why he wrote his script ending the way it was."

Yolei was also someone who questioned Davis about the end of the story and why it was the way it was, but Davis just fibbed his way out of it.

"I just don't know what to do anymore." replied Kari. "I'm even kind of afraid of going to the dance, because I don't want to see him walk out again."

Kari had been to every single school dance Davis ever went to, and there was not a single one of them that Davis didn't stay for the whole thing.

She hated how he walked out, broken hearted, wasted money, and dreading about it for days. "So just ask him to the dance." Yolei suggested.

Kari was really not sure about that. Her last visit to Davis wasn't really about the script only, she was testing him to see if maybe she did still have a chance with him.

So far… Davis was still as deep down in the dumps as ever, and still keeping most of his distance from her, and who was to blame.

"I don't know, maybe I just wont go to the dance." Kari said and she left to go inside.

Yolei shook her head in dismay. "Kari… if you don't get your act together, you could end up losing it all." She said to herself.


End file.
